Glory of the Witch
by fireph03n1x
Summary: Glory of the Witch, based on the book Series written by Anne Bishop, About a teenage girl who cannot control both her fire powers and her witch powers, fighting to survive in a world torn by savagery and war.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any of the stories written by Anne Bishop, I have based this story on it, the character I own however, is called Trina, most of the other names are from the Black Jewels Trilogy by Anne Bishop.

Glory of the Witch

Prelude

Before the days of Reckoning, the Queen of Avaski, Janelle Angelline was a natural born black widow, healer and, queen, but more importantly Witch. Janelle was the greatest they had in the land, from ruling and setting uncanny terms, she and her Consort Daemon, left a seed of potential power, her name is Trina, however when she was young she was taken away from her parents and.. Gave her a new name Shadow, until she arrived at the keep, she accepted the name Trina and never reverted back to Shadow.

This is the Year of Reckoning.

All the greatest mages in the world past and present, are revived to tend the choosing of the next Witch.

Every now and then someone says "I am Witch bow before me…" but they don't believe them as the living do not believe in Witch until the sun shines in Hell.

Throughout the Kingdom of Hell and Earth, witches and mages and apprentices arrive at the holy sacred lands to hail the next Witch or Warlock who would rule the land with supremacy and glory.

Being Witch you will have to overcome all enemies … even if they are your friends that is why many of the ones chosen to be Witch as assassinated in the first year of their rule.

Usually being chosen as Witch you have power and advantage over all, but to misuse this power you will die a most painful death and be resurrected under the High Lord's mercy … or at his enjoyment.

Those who do survive past their first year of being Witch will live long lives and have many loyal subjects, and able to keep the generations of witches and warlocks safe, BUT not this year…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Trina walks to her class which was at the stables of North Ceryal … it was an hour's walk from her dormitory and she was alone … the sun on her face … and the wind in her hair … she loved the outdoors but all her lessons were inside …

Trina had a power none could match … as her teacher had said one day … _She is fire… a real live human firebird … do you think anyone would dare oppose her… if she ever became Witch?_

Since that day Trina had doubted her ability to conjure fire, and mould it to her will. Since the accident 13 years ago, many have feared the ones with fire, because of the deaths of the many great sages of the past dying in a trap of fire.

If Trina was to become Witch, she ought to be worshipped and petted … she mumbled … as she walked to class … "I doubt I'll be chosen as Witch … and no one seems to believe me …"

She got to class and the art canvases had been placed outside … the teacher was instructing the students to paint a glorious picture for the festival she sat down under a tree and started to paint.

She had drawn a sun, a firebird and a tree, when teacher came over to inspect he noted that she was drawing firebirds again … "Now Trina yo know firebirds don't fly over the sun …" he said, only then did he realize she was crying he bent down and lifted her chin… "What's wrong sweetie?"

One of the boys answered for her … "She's having one of THOSE days … you know the ones you lose your powers …"

A small fire appeared next to the tree, the teacher leapt back and told all the students to go back inside. She stared at the fire and tried to put it out … however it didn't work, causing the whole tree to engulf into flames.

She eventually passed out due to smoke inhalation. And found her self in a straightjacket in a room where you get put for being naughty.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Trina stared at the ceiling as she had been for the last three weeks without food or water … she had been told that she had to stay there till someone came to get her out.

_What have I done wrong? They put me in here … and knock me out … so I don't say anything then leave me inside here to die? Now that's not fair …_

She thought to herself …

The door opened and Andrew the guard grinned at her … "Enjoy yourself in here?" he asked … smirking. She didn't need to answer as two huge students pulled her up dragged her … and then took her to the principal's office … where Saeten was waiting … otherwise known as the High Lord of Hell.

She was dumped in a chair … where she sat shaking and staring at a huge blackwood desk. Those black eyes watching her were filled with cold hatred; she thought at the point in time … any sort of loud noise would be able to kill her …

"Have you realised, the consequences of your actions Trina?" a malovent whisper asked … she nodded. "And do you realise that if you continue this behaviour, I will personally see that you will be punished severely…" he said, as she nodded again…

There was knock on the door "High Lord, Prince Sadi and Yaslana are here" said a Red Jewel Butler … the High Lord replied … "thankyou Beale."

Trina shrank into the chair … Prince Yaslana was an Eryien Warlord Prince wearing Ebony Gray second powerful jewel and Prince Sadi a Warlord Prince and black widow wore Black the most power of jewels …


End file.
